


Howling

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Obnoxious moaning, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, bottom Prowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is self conscious about the noises he makes while he is on the receiving end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ║ ˘ _ ˘ ║ノ

The cabinet creaked open and Prowl reached in to get his mug to set under the energon dispenser. He pressed a few buttons and a hot flow of pink liquid filled his cup right about to the brim. Fresh and hot, Prowl blew away the steam and gave his morning drink a ginger sip.

            "Mhm." He licked his lips, his door wings sagging as he focused on the wonderful taste. He sipped again, enjoying the quiet time, not that his life at home was overly loud but he did have Jazz.

            Speaking of the devil, there was a sudden warm pressure spreading Prowl’s door wings apart. A frame pressed itself to Prowl’s back and two arms slipped under his own to embrace him into a light squeeze.

            "Morning, babe." Jazz rested his chin on Prowl’s shoulder and smiled at him. His visor was retracted, revealing his 'I just woke up' face. His optics were still in the process of lighting up all the way, giving him this dopey look.

            Jazz yawned into Prowl’s audio and gave his cheek a quick nuzzle before he reached out for the cup of energon in Prowl’s hands.

            "Is that for me?" He teased, biting his glossa and cupping his hands around Prowl’s. "That's so sweet of you."

            "It's mine, but I can make you one if you want." Prowl watched Jazz try to interlace their servos together, wanting some of the heat from the cup. The nuzzle was appreciated and Prowl returned the affection with a head bump of his own before going about getting another mug.  

            In the meantime, Jazz watched what he was doing, his hands gently stroking up and down Prowl’s sides. His servos were light, soft and loving. Gliding seam after seam, he paused on a few and rubbed slow circles. His hands would coast back, rubbing Prowl’s spinal strut and working their way up between his door wings. Jazz knew Prowl’s body, and he knew Prowl’s sweetest spots resided between the wings and around the joints.

            While Prowl made him his energon, Jazz continued exploring, he left a string of kisses up Prowl’s neck and under his chin, appreciating the fact that he was making Prowl’s door wings tremble.  They flexed around him, fluttering now and again whenever Jazz would graze his denta over his thickest energon cable.

            Jazz dug his thumbs into the seams of Prowl’s door wings, rubbing the tense underlying cables until they relaxed and the wings sagged again.

            "Here." Prowl stepped forwards so he could turn and face Jazz, energon in hand. "Ready and hot."

            "Is that so?" He took the mug and watched Prowl make his way over to the sofa and sit down. He flicked on the holo screen to the morning news and waited for Jazz to take his place by his side.

            Jazz sat right next to him, blowing on his own energon and sipping it. The two were quiet for what must have been only a few minutes before Jazz piped up. Not uncommon.

            "Hey man, can I ask you something?" Jazz bumped shoulders with Prowl, looking at him and watching him nurse his drink. He was cute, just slouched the way he was, and Jazz soaked it all up. Prowl never relaxed like this around anybody other than him, and he liked that. He loved having Prowl’s trust, and it certainly wasn't misplaced.

            "Yeah?" Prowl didn't look at him, his optics fixed on the holo screen as the news caster talked about a few mundane criminal topics.

            "You know how last night, you and I interfaced?" That caught Prowl’s attention. He sat up straight, looking at Jazz now.

            "Yeah?" His spark throbbed a moment, he tried to think is something had gone wrong. Jazz usually never talked about the night before. Not that either of them would deny interfacing with one another, it just was never brought up the next morning. The two shared breakfast, went to work and came home like any other pair of mechs dating. "I didn't hurt you did I?" A knot formed in his throat at the comment. He was always careful with Jazz; though the two could get a little rambunctious in the berth he would never internationally hurt him.

            "No! No man, nothing like that at all." Jazz set his mug down now. "You know how last night you and I usually do some foreplay?" Prowl nodded, usually they would start off rubbing one another spikes. Prowl would always move his hand down and start on Jazz's valve while Jazz kept his focus on Prowl’s spike. It had been that way since the beginning, mostly due to the fact Prowl put so much attention on Jazz' valve the other cop bot never got a chance to touch Prowl’s valve.

            That was until last night when as soon as Prowl let Jazz's spike go to move to his valve, he did the same except to Prowl’s valve. He hadn't expected the reaction he had gotten, Prowl jerking his hips back as soon as Jazz's servos even glossed over the valve cover. Prowl made no noise of discomfort or rejection, but he did keep pulling away. Jazz had had no issue with being spiked, but he did want to at least return the favor of a little bit of valve teasing. He had given up trying when Prowl took his hands into his and pinned them above his head, and the night went on from there.

            "I just noticed every time I try to make a move on your valve you move away from me." Jazz shrugged. "I don't think I have actually ever seen your valve now that I think about it. You always keep it covered when we interface. I just don't want to try again if you just don't dig valve play." Maybe Prowl just wasn't a valve type of mech. Or maybe Prowl was still sealed and was one of the few who had this odd fear of having it torn. That seemed unlikely. "I know not all mechs like valve, so I would understand if you said no to me asking if I could spike you the next time around. Just to change things up a bit."

            Prowl had slouched back down on the sofa, thumbing at his almost empty mug. He could just feel Jazz's optic on him, waiting for an answer.

            "It's not that I don't like it," Prowl’s voice was small, "I just have not had the best experience with it." He shrugged. "I haven't used my valve in-" Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "A long time." Gulping down the last of the liquid in his mug, Prowl licked his lips. "My experience isn't _bad_ though, just embarrassing." That was interesting. Prowl never seemed like the kind of bot to become embarrassed easily.

            "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Is your valve a different color than your frame?" Common, but not embarrassing, but Jazz had felt Prowl’s field flicker and dull. In turn Jazz tried to lighten the situation up with a bit of humor. "Do you have _two_ outer nodes?" He leaned forwards, taking the mug out of Prowl’s hands and setting it down on the table nearby. "Or three?!" He pressed his nose into Prowl’s cheek, who laughed and allowed Jazz to rain kisses down on his cheeks.

            "Haha, no, nothing like that. My valve matches my paint and I only have one node. There is nothing off about my valve or the way it works, it's just that-" He paused, a knot in his intake. What if Jazz laughed at him when he told him? In fact Jazz probably would laugh but not in the way bots have laughed at him before for the issue. "- it's just that I am not fond of the way I sound when I am on the receiving end." That seemed to confuse Jazz.

            "You sound just fine to me."

            "It's different... when I am being spiked. It's not just that casual grunting I do. It's... _more._ "

            "More?" Jazz pressed on, listening closely as Prowl hesitated to think of the best way to explain. He just sighed and shook his head; it is no use beating around the bush and trying to sugar coat it.

            "I have been told the noises I make resemble a pleasure bot being stabbed in an alley." Instantly his cheeks flushed as bright as his chevron and he offlined his optics. He waited for Jazz to laugh, but there wasn't one. Instead there was this sort of confused look on his face as if he didn't believe him, which he didn't.

            "Being stabbed huh?" So what, there was nothing wrong with being loud in the berth. Jazz had his moments where he could crack glass.

            "I'm serious. Every partner I have berthed says the same thing or a different version of it. So I just stopped offering my valve, spare myself the embarrassment and my partner's thinking they are killing me. Sometimes I get so bad my partners thought they were hurting me, truth is they weren't, I just... moan like a pleasure bot being stabbed in an alley." He shrugged, not looking at Jazz.

            "So you don't want me to touch your valve because you don't like your voice."

            "I don't want you to touch my valve because I don't want the noises I make to scare you away. It has every other mech I had dated, and I... would rather not lose you." That was embarrassing to say, but it went unsaid Prowl loved Jazz.

            There was a painfully long pause of silence before Jazz leaned over and kissed the corner of Prowl’s mouth. He kissed again right on his lips and gently pushed Prowl down and under him.

            "What are you-"

            "You trust me, right?" He watched Prowl nod. "Good. Relax." Prowl laid flat on his back across the sofa, one leg hanging off as Jazz crawled over him and mouthed random pattern all over his chest.

Prowl’s fans clicked on, Jazz's servos sending charge through his plating which flexed into the touch. He felt his spark throbbing in his chest as Jazz kissed lower and lower, trailing down his stomach and stopping right before his groin. Right back up he went, giving Prowl space and time to reject him if he wanted.

            Vents sucking in small huffs, Prowl felt his frame’s sensor net erupt. He arched, dragging his ped that was still on the sofa against the fabric while Jazz suckled on a neck cable. He kept his hands moving up and down, easing Prowl’s shivering frame until he heard a soft click and the rise of Prowl’s spike against his stomach.

            The cord throbbed, twitching as the plating swelled and tightened. A little bead of lubricant was shimmering on the head, dripping down onto his stomach when it was left untouched.

            Not taking his attention off of Prowl’s neck, Jazz reached down and started to stroke Prowl’s spike. His grip wasn't tight; rather it was gentle and careful. Hand twisting at the head and squeezing while he stroked down to stimulate the base of the shaft. It wasn't long before Prowl was moaning under him. So far he sounded normal, low gruff grunts and an occasional gasp when Jazz pressed his thumb between Prowl’s spike tip.

            Scooting his knee up, Jazz bumped it against Prowl’s groin, applying pressure on and off. Prowl’s hips moved back a bit, but the sofa below only allowed him to sink so far.

            Prowl’s vents hitched, and for the first time he pushed his hips into Jazz’s. A charge spiked through his spine, causing him to chew on his bottom lip. His face was ridden with worry, but when Jazz set a loving kiss on his lips, he relaxed again.

            Prowl pushed his lips hard against Jazz, his valve panel sliding back as he did so and for the first time in far too long, his valve was exposed. The air was cold, but as Jazz’s hips leaned down he could feel the heat of his frame washing over the silky folds.

            It tingled, and Prowl whined with want as their lips separated. He hadn't realized how needy his valve had been until it was exposed and inches away from a willing spike.

            "Do you want me to keep going?" Jazz asked, nuzzling the side of Prowl’s head while his hand still worked over his boiling spike. "I can stop if you want."

            Prowl was quiet, optics locked on Jazzs', he nodded. He trusted Jazz, Jazz wasn't like all the others he had had. He was better, sweeter, understanding.

            "Yes." He swallowed hard, this was it. He shifted his legs apart to allow Jazz to fit between them better. He had expected Jazz to let out his spike and get right to it but instead his hand removed itself from his spike and hovered down to his valve.

            He leaned back to get a good look at it.

            "Hmm, you were right." He let his shoulders sag, as if disappointed. "Only one node." He smiled when Prowl hit him with his knee and smiled. Good, that is what he wanted, Prowl smiling.

            As Jazz had imagined, Prowl’s valve was well kept, neat and glistening. Beautiful crimson biolights lined the insides of the folds, leading down to the entrance that had the smallest amount of lubricant oozing out. Prowl’s outer node had swelled, glowing a deep crimson as his arousal grew by the second.

            Carefully, Jazz cupped the valve, palming it and just giving it a rub. It was hot against his palm, and he felt lubricant stain his servos the more he rubbed.

            Above him, Prowl had propped himself up on his elbows to watch. His optics were hazy, his mouth cracked and emitting soft little groans. So far, no odd noises Jazz hadn't heard before. A part of him loved this, massaging the valve lips and pulling those long whines from the cop bot. It wasn't until he touched Prowl’s outer node with his thumb that he got the first sign of a different noise, or at least a loud high pitched gasp he had never heard before. Still, it wasn't weird in the slightest.

            "Are you alright?" Jazz asked, rubbing slow circles against the bead.

            "Y-Yeah... it's just... I haven't... don't stop... just don't stop." Prowl lifted the leg still on the sofa a little higher, now open mouth panting. Jazz silently continued, his engines purring at Prowl’s command.

            He hadn't even remembered this kind of physical contact could feel this good. His inner thighs quaked the harder Jazz pressed, and when Jazz ran his middle servo down through the lips, he got a loud hiccup.

            Jazz didn't push into the valve yet, instead he teasingly pressed against the valve ring and pulled away, waiting for it to relax and widen.

            A pang of arousal burst across his own groin as he could feel Prowl’s valve clenching at each little bit of pressure, wanting him. He gave the valve what it wanted and wiggled the servos inside, working to the middle knuckle and sliding out.

            Still, Prowl was rather quiet, just continuing to pant in place as Jazz worked his hand back and forth. He curled his servo, rubbing the ribbed inside of Prowl’s valve, trying to feel and touch as many sensor nodes as he could. It took a second servo and a push to the very last knuckle until Prowl made the first little cry that sounded higher than his usual tone.

            He had realized he had made it and tried to keep himself quiet by biting his own knuckle. Once in awhile he would watch Jazz finger him, valve fluids splattering out onto his black hands and over his own white thighs. It was all so arousing and his valve pulsed with a stronger need.    

            Prowl’s door wings slid out from under him and stood up straight when Jazz scissored his valve apart.

            "Nng!" There was slight discomfort as his valve ring was rather tight. He knew Jazz was being as gentle as possible but there was still a numbing sting. "Nng!" He tolerated it, pulling his hips back when it became a little too much and Jazz was quick to rub his outer node to bring some pleasure back into the mix. It took a few minutes, but Prowl’s valve ring expanded and he relaxed, panting into his chest as his head was down.

            His outer node throbbed in tune with his spark, and he felt as though his thighs were really sticky, and in truth they probably were. His frame felt on fire, Jazz revving him up and kissing him to bring him back down to earth.

            Three plunged into his valve now, digging deep and touching everything they could manage. Above, Prowl squirmed, his legs kicking and his door wings twitching with each thrust of Jazz's hand. The servos curled, and _oh_ how nice they felt. So nice that Prowl’s optics rolled back into his head momentarily and he could swear he was seeing spots static.  He hoped that when he did this for Jazz it felt this good for him as well.

            Prowl’s valve squeezed Jazz's servos, hungry for more now that he had warmed him up and Jazz was well aware they could move on.

            Leaning down over Prowl while removing his servos from the now soaking wet valve, Jazz kissed between Prowl’s optics.

            "I'm going to take care of you. Let Jazz do all the work." Shifting his hips between Prowl’s legs, Jazz slid one hand down towards his own panel. He caught his own spike as it slid from its compartment and he gave it a few long strokes, drawing out some more lubricant before guiding himself to Prowl’s valve. He bumped the head against the sticky lips, feeling Prowl arch off the sofa and groan.

            They kissed, lips locking and battling as they pushed hard against one another for control. With one hand, Prowl pushed it down between them and spread his valve apart for Jazz. If they were doing this, he was going to enjoy as much of it as he could before his moans would ruin it. He had held off well enough through Jazz's fingering and teasing, though he had started to sweat holding himself back.

            Jazz's spike pressed forwards, pushing against Prowl’s valve ring and breaching into him. Instantly Prowl went back to biting his servo, throwing his head back onto a cushion and squeezing his optics shut. The stretch and squeeze was phenomenal. How he had gone this long without touching his valve he didn't know. Hell, it felt incredible, Jazz felt incredible. He was slow, inching into him and sliding out and in until finally he seating himself inside and just sat there, feeling Prowl’s valve walls spasming around him. His walls squeezed and relaxed, wanting him to move, but Jazz remained.

            "You feel amazing." Jazz sounded a bit breathless, not expecting Prowl to be that tight even after he stretched him.  It really had been a while for him. "Are you alright? I'm not hurting you am I?" The pain from the stretch was temporary so Prowl shook his head.

            "M-Move. Please move." He said through his denta; his free hand grabbing into Jazz's arm and squeezing.

            Doing as he was told, Jazz pulled his hips back and rolled them forwards a little harder. His pace started off slow, rocking into Prowl and letting his legs bounce against his hips gently. The longer he went on the more Jazz noticed Prowl scrunching up his face in concentration. His denta were sinking too far into his servo now, threatening to damage it.

            "Hey," Jazz kept his hips moving while he reached up and pulled Prowl’s hand away from his mouth, "make some noise. It's alright. I promise." Prowl was chewing his bottom lip, face tight.

            Jazz pumped into Prowl a little harder, and there it was, the first high pitched yelp that earned Prowl his label ‘as a pleasure mech being stabbed’.  It was a sobbing gasp followed by a loud cry that he had never heard before. He would have thought he was actually hurting Prowl if he had not told him all about it earlier. He could see why it could be off putting as when the second cry rolled around it was even louder.

            Prowl twisted under Jazz as he kept thrusting, moving faster into him now, bucking their hips together and digging his spike head deeper and deeper into him.

            "HAA!" Prowl’s valve bit down on Jazz's spike. "FR-AH-" A wet gasp, and Prowl kept crying out. He would sit himself up and look at his exposed valve from time to time and hiccup whenever he saw Jazz's spike vanish into the mesh folds of his valve. It was incredible, he felt lighter than ever.

            His frame buzzed with activity as his sensory net was on fire and there was a tight feeling knotting itself in his groin. It kept tightening until finally it reached its peak and he was overloading his valve for the first time in years.

            Jazz kept railing into him, holding him as he squealed under him and his frame thrashed. Unable to control himself, Prowl’s legs kicked and curled, his back snapping into a tight arch while his servos curled into the sofas cushions. Jazz's spike was pressing against his ceiling node, sending thick throws of pleasure through the node to increase Prowl’s climax.

            "AH~!"

            "Prowl-" Jazz's breathing picked up, one optic closed as his own overload was so close. "I'm close."

            "Overload inside of me." Prowl demanded. "Give me everything you have." He snapped, baring his denta when Jazz buried himself as deep as he could possibly get into Prowl’s heat. Even then he kept pushing, lifting Prowl’s aft off the sofa as his spike swelled and spurt a hot thick stream of transfluid into his valve space.

            "Oh~ Oh Primus." Prowl blushed, he had forgotten how nice fluid felt inside his valve chamber. It was warm and tingled, sending waves of heat rolling through his frame. He shivered, wrapping heavy arms around Jazz as he kept himself buried for a few more seconds.

            He pulled out and thrust a few more times before extracting himself and showering Prowl in kisses. Prowl purred, feeling hot fluid leaking out of his valve and between his thighs. Hell it felt _so good._

            "You do sound like you are getting stabbed." He smiled, pressing their noses together.

            "I told you." Prowl had a small smile on his face, glad Jazz hadn't freaked out and actually seemed to enjoy himself. He felt better about it all as Jazz was always affectionate right after interfacing and was no different when he was topping.

            He put his spike back into its housing and lay on Prowl’s chest waiting for him to put his own equipment away. He rested his coolant covered cheek on Prowl’s chest, his hands patting the armor.

            "Ah~" Jazz softly tried to mimic one of Prowl’s squeals, only earning a pinch to his side. "Ahah, let's do this again sometime?" He looked up, hopeful. He wanted to continue not for his own sake at being able to get a chance to use his spike, but more of the chance to please Prowl as much as he could.

            "I would like that." He was satisfied, content and now tired. A midday nap seemed in order and it was even better with Jazz laying on him.

            Gently, Prowl set his hand on Jazz's back, rubbing up and down and pressing his servos into his spinal strut to massage. He watched Jazz's face, watching his optics offline as he had fallen asleep right on him. His breathing was slow, his face calm and cool, happy.

            Prowl continued to rub his back, kissing his forehead and silently thanking Jazz for being the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.


End file.
